Our Life
by XNightsWishX
Summary: school and home life are diffrent except a few friends and family know about our relation ship its not like we care.but you mess with use we get you back 100 times worse then what you did and shes first! Sasu/naru ita/Dei
1. Prologe

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created!**

****

**~~Curently editing!~~**

**~Update soon!~**

**Main characters**

Sasuke -18/12th grade /narutos boyfriend/itachis brother

Naruto -17/12th grade /sasukes boyfriend/deidaras brother kakashi and irukas adoptided son

Itachi -23/School nurse and princible /deidaras fiance /sasukes brother

Deidara -20/last year in art school /Itachis fiance/narutos brother kakashi and irukas adoptided son

Kakashi - 35/writter/Iruka husbanded/deidaras and narutos adoptive father

Iruka -34/english teacher/kakashis husbanded/deidaras and narutos adoptive mother

(Deidara and Naruto arnt really brothers Dei was adopted 3 years before Naruto Dei was 9 when adoptice and was 12 when naruto was(he was 8))

**Side characters**

Shikamaru - 17/12th grade /nejis boyfriend

Neji - 18/12th grade /shikas boyfriend

Gaara -17/12th grade /lees boyfriend

Lee - 18/12th grade /gaaras boyfriend

Shino -17/12th grade /kibas boyfriend

Kiba -17/12th grade /shinos boyfriend

Summery- school and home life are diffrent a few trusted friends and some family members know of our relation ship and we really dont care if you know or not. you mess with any of us well pay you back 100 then you did and you wont even see it comming! last of highschool can be a blast if you let it.. it really fluffy and lime/lemony for every pairing not just one so no wories!

****

**Hope you like **

**XNightsWishX**


	2. Just Another Day

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_'Todays the day..finally..Im breaking up with that pink haired thing..gods do i hate her'_ Thought Naruto when he walked in to the school. He walked over to his friends which consisted of Shikamaru,Neji,Lee,Gaara,Kiba,Shino and his Sasuke yes his! He and Sasuke have been secretly dating since they started highschool 3 years ago all his friends new and they couldnt figure out why any one else has yet relize this with how Naruto and Sasuke practicly undress each other with their eys.

The only reason Naruto went out with Sakura was part of their plan to back at her for what she did to Lee and Gaara last year.

**FLASH BACK**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Gaara walk in to school that day after Lee had asked him out. He had yet to answer for he did like Lee but he had trouble expresing feelings let alone talk to people, this was because his family issues and being outcasted by people every were he went.Gaara was very sensitive inside, compared to his cold, hard exterer and the things people said about him caused him to believe he wasnt worth it and he should die to ease the pain Gaara started to cut him self._

_He cut less often since he meet Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Lee. Gaara and Neji were close they could communicate with each other cause they had similar pasts. Naruto and Kibe helped him out of depresion, they would alway cheer him up when needed.Shikamaru was dating Neji, Kiba was with Shino and Naruto was with Sasuke and that how he became friends with all of them, but Lee was diffrent. Lee was his light he helped him out of his darkness and he really like Lee more then a friend. _

_So when lunch time came around Gaara decide to give Lee his answer thinking hes waited long enough(a/n a day i know thats not long but it works).Gaara spotted Lee sitting by Sakure god he hated her.He walked over and said "Lee can i talk to you"_

_"Sure Gaara what is it?" Question Lee_

_"About what you asked yesterday i wanted to give my answer"_

_"..."_

_"Yes I would love to go out with you" _

_Lee was speach less and just stared at Gaara. "oh thats rich! Why would Lee ask a MONSTER like you out you GAY FREAK. How DARE you even think about my boyfriend like that sick basterd"Screamed sakura_

_Gaara ran he ran as fast he could out of the school, and to his house he ran up to the bathroom and looked the door , pulled out one of his razors put it to his wristed and sliced deep gashes up his arm. His held felt funny and he droped the razor be for he hit the floor from blood loss wishing Lee would find him._

_**With Lee**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_After Gaara took off Lee Stood up"Sakura you FUCKING BITCH I am not your boyfriend and I never will be god your such a SLUT" Screamed Lee and took off after Gaara. Once he made it to his house he walked in calling Gaaras name and got no responce 'no he wouldnt do that he hasnt done it since i meet him would he' Lee ran to bathroom and broke down the door to find Gaara passed out on the floor. He called 911 and went to the hospital once Gaara woke up he was scoulded by Lee and they were together ever since but once they told every one they were piss and Shikamaru thought of a plan even though Sasuke was agains Naruto going out with sakura for a month but one he heard what he got to do to Naruto the day of the break up he was all for it._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

At lunch(a/n stuff always happens at lunch) Naruto walked over to Sakuras table and said "Hey Sakura Im sorry but I dont think this will work anymore I want to break up"

"WHAT why were perfect together" Hissed Sakura

"Wow your more thick headed then I thought"

"Im WHAT"

"Look Sakura I dont like you anymore and you wernt my type to begin with so its over" After Naruto was done he walked away to joined his friends who were trying not to laugh their asses off well except for Sasuke,Neji and Gaara who were trying not to smirk. "You ready for the next part dobe" Sasuke wisperd to Naruto.He blushed and glared "Teme". Thats when Kiba fell on the floor from silently laughing to hard(a/n how the hell?).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next class they all had together including Sakura. A few minute after class started Sasuke started rubbing Narutos thigh moving his hand higher every now and then. Once he got the his member which was already half hard. He started rubbing it through Narutos pants.His head hit his desk trying to hold back a moan, thats when Sasuke raised his hand and said "Iruka-sensei Naruto doesnt seem to be feeling well im going to take him to the nurses" they grabed their books Naruto used his to cover him self up he was hard and didnt need any else to know.

**Sasukes pov (kinda)**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They went in to the bathroom and he started kissing Naruto and unbutioning his shirt.He pushed Naruto up agenst the wall. He rapped Narutos legs around his waist. He thrusted his hips in to Narutos and started a steady rythem. They broke the kiss breathlessly.

Narutos moans were getting loader which made him hader by the secound. He removed Narutos pants and boxers and through them on the floor. Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and through it beside them. He attaked Narutos neck. Kissing sucking and nippeing at it making his way down to one of Narutos nipples.He took it to his mouth while he put three of his fingers in to Narutos mouth who took them in and started sucking on them covering them with saliva.

Once he thought they were covered enough he took them out Narutos mouth and moved to give the other nipple the same treatment before circleing and pushing a finger in to Narutos entrance. Naruto moan as he pushed in a nother one and started to scissor and strech him for something biger then them! Naruto cryed out when he hit his prostate. "ah...haha..ah...hur..ry..Teme...ahh" Panted Naruto. He massaged it a little longer before removing his fingers. Naruto whimperd at the loss. He positioned him self at Narutos entrance thrusting in and completly shething him self. Naruto moaned loadly as did he because of the heat and tightness. No mater how many times he and Naruto made love Naruto was just as tight as the first time they did and he loved it! He wanted to pound in to his dobe and from the looks of it and how Naruto was moaning as he thrusted in and out of him."Teme...ah ha ha.. faster...harder...please.._oh_-_gods_ " Moaned Naruto

"When you beg like that dobe how could i refuse" he whisperd in to Narutos ear as he thrusted harder and faster just as Naruto asked him too hitting Narutos prostate head on . He was close and from the looks of it his dobe was too. He moved one of his hands from Narutos hips and took a hold of his weeping member stroking it in time with is hard thrusts, resting his head in the crook of Narutos neck

"So..hot..and..tight...oh gods." He breathed

"Sasu..ke..im...goi..ng...to" Naruto couldnt finish his sentance let alone form words anymore he was so close. Hitting his prostate with one last hard thrust Naruto screamed"_SASUKE_" and came all over their chests and his hand .Hearing Naruto scream his name in pleause was enogh to send him over the edge "_NARUTO_" He moaned as he shot his load in Naruto. He kissed Naruto passionatly when Sakura walked in and screamed.

**Normal pov**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura thought it was weird Sasuke was never nice to Naruto they always fought so she decided to check it out "Iruka-sensei can I use the restaroom"

"Sure"

She went to the nurses (who just happens to be Sasukes older brother) to check but when she asked Itachi he said no one has come it today.Sakura walked to torwds the bathroom some scream Sasuke for the boys one. She walked in and found Naruto agains the wall legs around Sasuke with no pants on and his unbuttoned . Sasukes pants were at his knees and his shirt was on the floor. All she could do was scream and she ran out of the bathroom to go tell Iruka cause her Sasuke couldnt posably be gay.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto and Sasuke cleaned them selfs off, put their close back on and hurred to nurses. When they walked in Itachi nooded and Naruto went to lay down on a bed and ended up falling asleep.Sasuke walked over and kissed his head before sitting in the chair by Itachis desk and started his homework . "Did you have fun little brother" Teased Itachi who patted Sasuke on the head he glared and Itachi just laughed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura ran in to class screaming she saw Sasuke and Naruto having sex in the bathroom. The whole class burst out laughing they all new Naruto broke up with her at lunch so they figured that she was just trying to get him in trouble but Shikamaru,Neji,Lee,Gaara,Kiba,Shino were laughing for another reason the plan was a success liek always. Gaara and Lee were happy'_now to add the finishing blow_' "Sakura you now Sasuke and Naruto hate each other besides they went to the nurses Narutos been sick since this morning so stop ragging on them he broke up with you and Sasukes rejected you i dont know how many times damn your thick head.Oh and by the way stop wearing sluty clothes you have nothing their and you look like the docter fucked up your sex change" Staited Gaara

"I can prove it you freack"Hissed Sakura

"Sure you can" Lee said sarcasticly

"I will come on ill show you all"

The students left class and fallowed Sakura.Iruka shook his head and headed to the nurse he cant belive Naruto talked him in to this as well as Itachi how Sasuke did that he'll never know.

When they got to the bathroom Shino Kiba and Neji walked in and came back out. "Theirs no one is in there or that some on was in there." Said Shino

"I told you Sakura their at the nurses like they said they were." Hissed Gaara as he leaned on Lee who had his arms aroung his waist. Sakura was discusted by the sight and stalked off to the nurses as did every one else. When they got their they saw a flushed sleeping Naruto. Itachi walked over to them and said "Shh.. hes got a high fever and he need rest so go away " and the class left.

"But you told me they wernt here like 10 minutes ago" Screemed Sakura. Naruto woke up when heard Sakura scream. Deidara walked in to the nurses office and glared at Sakura as she stormed off and said.

"Im here to pick up Naruto"

"Thank for coming Dei" Said Iruka

"No need to thank me mom you now id do any thing for little Naru-chan" Laughed Deidara

"And I get to see Ita-kun" He added Itachi smirked, walked over to Deidara and gave him a chaste kiss. Naruto grabed his stuff and walked to the door with Sasuke. He gave him a sweat kiss. "Come on Dei-chan we need to get stuff for dinner to night"

"Ok we'll see you guys in a few hours.. Oh and mom?"

"Yeah"

"Narutos staying with us this to night and the weekend too"

"Why"

"Well its our anaversery presant to you and dad and besides I dont think Naruto wants to here you guys"

Iruka blushed and Naruto laughed and left with Deidara

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you like **

**XNightsWishX**


	3. An Unforgetable Dinner Or Not

Heres the next chap

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Iruka, Itachi and Sasuke stood there as Deidara and Naruto left "Tell me you and Naruto were here the whole time?!" said Iruka. Sasuke wasnt sure if it was a question or a warning telling him 'he beter have or there would be hell to pay'.Itachi turned away smirking _oh this was going to be good_ Thought Itachi.

Then he remebered the scolding he got from Iruka when he found him and Deidara naked on the couch after they just got done making love. He wasnt alowed to be more then 6 inches close to Deidara when Iruka was around for if he was he wouldnt be alowed to see him for awile. Well that was until Kakashi reminder Iruka that they were engaged and next time they should reframe from doing it on the couch because stains dont come out and he didnt feel like buying another couch, at that Iruka blushed and Kakashi had slept on that very couch for alittle over a week.

To say Itachi felt bad for Kakashi was an understatement, He had got into a fight with Dei' and was on the couch for a couple of nights, he was so sexualy frustrated that he was ready to kill to be with Dei'. Itachi shudderd at the memorys and turn back to the conversation in front of him.

"Ok we were here the whole time" Replied Sasuke

"Right... Anyway i have to get back to class see you guys Monday." With that Iruka was gone.Muttering something about stupid Uchihas corupting his sons.

"Shouldnt you be getting to class otouto?!" Question Itachi

"Didnt you here what Naruto said right before they left?!" Asked Sasuke

"Hmm..He said that they were going to mack dinn..Oh _**SHIT**_ we have to go." Itachi handed Sasuke the keys.

"Get your stuff and ill meet you in the car, I have to cancel my meetings" Yelled Itachi running out the door._And he calles me foolish_ Thought Sasuke as grabed his bag and headed out of the school to his brothers car to wait. A half an hour later Itachi showed up got in the car and they took of to thier house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Deidara & Naruto**

Deidara and Naruto walked out of the school and got in to Deidaras car and took off to his house.Once they got there they started getting things out for dinner. After finishing dinner and putting it in the oven to stay warm as they waited for their lovers arival.

"Hey Naruto how long do you think it will take for them to realise what you said"Asked Deidara

"Ten bucks says they'll be here in the next five minutes" Replied Naruto

"Oh your on"Laughed Deidara.

Naruto decide that right now was a good time to throw some of the left over tomato he didnt use at Deidara hitting him on the head tomato juice running down his blond locks.Deidara grabed the dresing off the counter and squirted it all over Narutos face and shirt.They kept throwing food and squirting thins at each other until they fell on the floor wrestaling cause they ran out of food and condaments to put on each other.When they herd the door slam open and shut they stoped and look up to the door in the kitchen.

Standing there was two very pissed off yet shocked Uchihas finding the kitchen and their lovers a mess not to mention the positon were in with Deidara spralled out on the floor with Naruto stradling his hips holding Dei's hand above his head both panting heavy.

"Hahaha" both Naruto and Deidara burst out laughing at their shocked faces. Standing up Naruto stuck his hand out to help Dei' up.

"Ten bucks Dei" Said Naruto Deidara looked over at the clock it had been exactly five minutes.

"Damn it Naru" Replied Deidara getting his wallet from his back pocket and pulling out a ten, then handing it to Naruto."I give up this it the fourth one in a row that you won"

"Oh dont give me that the other three were your ideas" Laughed Naruto looking over at Sasuke and Itachi "And we have a problem" Said Naruto pointing over at the two blushing. Deidara turned his attention to said two not finding any thing wrong till his eyes droped lower and blushed seeing two hard Uchihas. Before they could do anything both Uchihas yelled "Shower now" as they both went and grabed their own lover and to their showers.

**Itachi & Deidara**

Walking in to their room Itachi slamed Deidara agenst the door one he shut it. Moveing Deidaras hand down to his meber and prssing it against it.

"Are you going to take care of this?" Asked Itachi in a huskey voice. Looking up in to Itachis eyes seeing the love over power his lust he repied "Gladly" pulling him down in to a passionate kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Srry for the late chapter! but i decided that next chapter there will be two lemons a sasu/naru one and itachi/Deidara one i hope it will make up for the late ness!

The next chapter will be up Tomarrow or the next day.

XNightsWishX


End file.
